For you only
by darkimpulse
Summary: Punk Hazard Arc: Luffy was taken by Vergo and Law panics,but will he make it on time? Summary sucks: I don't know how to do these things...
1. Chapter 1

This is my FIRST TIME ever writing a fan fiction so it's still kinda awkward for me to write bxb pairings* Please don't kill me*

So please suggest any improvements for me. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1

Luffy could barely focus his dark eyes on anything, his mind drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. All he knew was that he is currently lying on the icy cold floor, his hands chained together by a pair of kairoseiki handcuffs rendering him weak and powerless.

_Where am I? …..How did I get here? ... The last thing I recall was fighting together with Torao against…._

The clanging of metal and the thud of leather snapped Luffy from his thoughts. Slowly he turned his face towards the new presence that had just entered the room, panting slightly at the effort. He found himself looking at a pair of shade obscured eyes, his mind immediately realizing that it was neither his crew mate nor his newly found ally.

"So, you've awoken, mugiwara"

The said teen shot a weak glare at the tall man standing before him.

_It's him….the guy with the ridiculous haircut and even more outrageous looking sideburns…..the one Torao and I was fighting earlier…..Why am I here? ….What happened to Torao?_

"You….You're….that marine…..ossan" Luffy rasped, his voice sounded just as weak as he looked

The man bent down and roughly grabbed a fist full of the raven's hair, pulling Luffy upwards until they were facing each other. The teen hissed as pain shot down from his head, the kairoseiki cuffs chafing his vulnerable skin.

"Well…Looks like you are smarter than I give you credit for, mugiwara. I'm Vergo, a marine vice-admiral."

"Where's Torao? …What…..did you do to him?"

"Hmmm… Well this is interesting… You're worried about him? I wonder what that morbid brat did to make you worry about him."

"Shut up…" Luffy growled weakly, a soft blush rising to his cheeks

Without warning, Vergo slammed the petite teen into the metal wall of the room, eliciting a shriek of pain from Luffy.

"You're worried about him when you are the one in trouble as of the moment? You must like him a lot." This caused Luffy's blush to increase ten shades darker

"Monet tells me Trafalgar is running amok on Punk Hazard looking for you at the moment, looks to me that he has fallen for you. Hmph, but I'm not planning to return you to him in one piece." Vergo smirked, dragging his thumb across the raven's lips "You see, I like to break whatever he likes, before returning it to him, that's how it has always been"

Luffy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates not so much at the first part but more towards the second half. The dark aura that surrounded Vergo when he stepped into the room seemed to grow more ominous by the increasing second, causing the teen to shiver. The uneasy knot in his belly only added to the nervousness the boy was feeling.

Vergo let his hands slide down Luffy's coat; his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons, before Luffy could even let out a squeak of protest, Vergo slid the coat of the smaller male leaving him in his red cardigan and blue shorts. Instantly, Luffy started struggling against the larger male in a desperate attempt to escape or throw the guy off, but Vergo grabbed his neck, almost chocking the small captain and pinned him down, ignoring the pitiful shoves aimed at him.

"I didn't want to use this mugiwara, but you leave me no choice." Vergo said, using his free hand to pull out a syringe filled with a suspicious looking liquid out of his pocket.

The appearance of the syringe made Luffy struggle all the more harder, not that it made any difference to his current situation. Without warning, Vergo plunged the needle into the teen's forearm, emptying the contents into his bloodstream, while Luffy let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was currently running through the lab cutting down the half-animal soldiers that guarded the halls, in his effort to look for the young captain that was his current ally in his plan of taking down one of the four emperors. However, deep inside he knew that Luffy was more than a mere ally to him, having saved the teen from Marineford two years ago had aroused feelings that he believed that he had lost forever. The raven haired boy, with his honest smile and carefree personality had brightened his life considerably even if it was just for a short period of time.

After the human auction house incident, his mind kept wandering back to the young captain, this led to him venturing into Marineford to safe the teen and treating his wounds. Throughout the two years, he has consulted his feelings over and over again and finally came to a conclusion that he had indeed fallen hard for the young captain.

_Where are you Mugiwara-ya?_

Worry gnawed at him as he recalled Luffy being knocked out and taken by that despicable Vergo.

When the sound of Luffy's blood curdling scream found Law's ears, he felt like somebody just threw him into the sea, turning in the direction of the scream he started sprinting in that direction only to be stopped by a herd of centaurs.

"Out of my way!" Law snarled, the centaurs flinched visibly but refused to budge

Lifting his hand and uttering _Room _under his breath, Law cut through the herd in an instant. Noticing he had wasted precious seconds dealing with weaklings he hurried along the corridor towards the origin of the scream.

_Vergo you bastard! If you lay one finger on Mugiwara-ya, I'm going to fucking kill you!_


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be pretty short, sorry...

* * *

Chapter 2

In matter of seconds, Luffy's body started heating up to scorching temperatures and his pants started getting too tight causing him to squirm against Vergo. A thin sheet of sweat started forming on his body and his senses seemed to be heightened significantly.

_Wha…What's happening to me? Why am I burning?_

"What…. Was that….you gave me?" Luffy panted

"You don't need to know that mugiwara; all you need to know is that it is going to make you feel good" Vergo replied, his hands starting to push the rest of Luffy's clothes of the pale body.

The sensation of the cloth sliding off his body created such delicious friction that Luffy could not help but moan and arch his back unconsciously towards Vergo. The older male chuckled darkly at the display underneath him, now he could see why Trafalgar had taken a liking to this _boy_. Luffy had developed a nicely muscled chest due to his training in Amazon Lily, with ropes of muscle that flexed every time he struggled or panted, the scar on his chest made him look more mature despite his boyish looks.

Luffy was now lying in his birthday suit with his hands pinned above his head by Vergo, his body incredibly aroused. He hated it. He hated that he was being forced to feel this way by someone other than Law.

Vergo started to run his calloused hands down Luffy's chest, sending delicious sensations coursing through the teen's body.

"Ughn…..N…no… Stop…."Luffy moaned, when Vergo _accidentally _brushed against his perfect pink nipples, the pleasure shot through his body and straight to his groin.

"Do you really want me to stop now, mugiwara?" Luffy shut his eyes as he started to feel moisture threatening to flow

_No….Stop…. I don't want you….. I want….._

"Torao…"

Luffy was oblivious to the dark shadow that crossed the older man's face when he uttered that _brat's _name. Without warning, Vergo flipped the boy onto his belly and shoved three fingers into the teen, drawing from him pain filled shriek that made the scream earlier seem like a baby's cry.

"No!"

Vergo began thrusting his fingers in and out of the young captain, ignoring the cries for him to stop; the kid's got the nerve to call the morbid brat's name while he was here _pleasuring _him? He was going to break he kid hard before _returning_ him to Trafalgar.

* * *

"No!"

Law froze when he heard Luffy's shriek, it was worse than the first one, he knew instantly that the young captain was not alone and that fucking bastard had done something to hurt his Luffy. Reaching the last door he could clearly hear moans and cries coming from the room behind the 3 inch thick steel door. Without a moment's hesitation he used his Ope Ope no mi's power to cut down the door like it was paper.

"VERGO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter:) Just curious... how would you like the ending to be like?

* * *

Chapter 3

Stepping into the room, Law found Luffy being pinned down by Vergo, the said teen's face was flushed crimson red and tear-stained, his pupils were dilated and he was panting. The doctor knew instantly that the boy had been drugged with a strong drug, Luffy probably was already half unconscious. Vergo was still continuing his administrations to the teen, but his eyes were focused on Law

"It's Vergo-san to you Trafalgar"

"Vergo you fucking bastard! What did you do with mugiwara-ya!" Law all but snarled, leaping at Vergo with his unsheathed nodachi, forcing Vergo to withdraw his fingers from Luffy's tight heat and leap back in order to avoid Law's incoming attack.

"I'm merely pleasuring him Trafalgar; can't you see he needs it?"

_You bastard, how dare you violate my mugiwara-ya. You made him cry, I won't forgive you for this!_

Due to his semi-conscious state, Luffy could only tell that Law was in the room, he heard words pass through the dark haired male but his mind could process them. However, it would be an understatement to say that Law's appearance shocked the young captain. A variation of emotion ran through Luffy in that instant, shock, and horror that law had found him in that state and embarrassment as he was butt naked.  
He whimpered; Law would never accept him now. It was bad enough that Law was from a different pirate crew, now Law had found him violated by a marine no less. He felt disgusted at himself for being so weak and allowing this to happen to himself. He attempted to cover his exposed body, but the moment he shifted his body, pain shot up his back from Vergo's rough treatment earlier.

Law was seeing red. All he could think of is how he could cut up the fucking bastard in front of him in the most brutal manner and scatter his parts to the furthest and most hostile environment in the New World.

_Room. _A spherical space appears around Vergo, Law swings his nodachi in an attempt to cut the marine, but the rokushiki was too fast, disappearing in an instant using his _soru_ and appearing behind Law. Law quickly switches himself with a nearby metal piece, saving himself from Vergo's _Oni Take_'s deadly strike. The moment Vergo lands the strike, Law instantly teleports himself in front of Vergo placing both his palms at the man's chest._ Counter Shock._

The technique released a powerful electrical surge that knocked an unprepared Vergo off his feet and into the wall. Law knew that move wasn't enough to take down Vergo so easily; he was after all a marine vice-admiral and one of Joker's strongest men.

"Hmm… Looks like you've improved Trafalgar." Vergo said, getting up and dusting his coat, "But still not good enough. However I am done playing with you today, there are other matters I need to see to."

Finishing his sentence the marine disappeared using his _soru_, Law was about to give change when a weak voice reminded him that there were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"To….Torao…."

Law spun around to face the young captain on the floor, the effects of the drug were wearing off and the side effects of it were starting to emerge, the scorching heat was replaced by freezing cold. Luffy's body was now trembling violently despite the warmth the room provided.

"Mugiwara-ya….."

_I'm sorry for letting that bastard do this to you….. I don't think I can forgive myself for this…._

Law shrugged of his thick coat and bent to wrap Luffy gently within its thick soft folds, picking him up bridal style, Law carried Luffy out from the lab and towards the Thousand Sunny which was harbored not too far from the lab's back exit. He was lucky he did not encounter any centaurs as most of them were already taken of earlier, as for Vergo; he probably went to the other side of the lab to meet Caesar or Monet. However he was sure as hell that Vergo would come back for his head; it was Doflamingo's orders after all.

* * *

When Law arrived on Sunny, only Chopper and Robin were on the ship, everyone else was still out supposedly still looking for Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Chopper shrieked when he saw Luffy's current state

"Torao-san, what happened to Luffy?" Robin asked, her unwavering gaze settling on Law after a glance at her captain.

"He got captured by Vergo, a marine vice-admiral."

_It was my fault…_ He almost added, guilt gnawing at his conscience

"Can you check him up? He got beaten up pretty badly" Law replied, directing his attention to the reindeer doctor. He was a doctor himself, but he was on someone else's ship, it was after all only polite.

"Huh? Oh right! Bring him to the sick bay." Chopper instructed, turning around and heading off

As Law followed the reindeer, he noticed that Luffy's breathing had almost gone back to normal and the trembling of the teen's frail frame had gone down significantly. After leaving Luffy in the capable hands, no hoofs of their doctor, Law headed towards the Sunny's rear, gazing at the frozen environment around him. His thoughts, however, were far from admiring the icy terrain.

In the sick bay, Luffy had refused to look at Law in the eye, he was afraid of seeing the other's expression.

_Torao…. He must be disgusted with me…..I guess he only saved me as we have an alliance…. I don't think I'll ever be able to _tell him how I really feel… _Plus….I have already been…."defiled"….._

When Chopper left Luffy to rest after treating his wounds, teen immediately burrowed his face into the fluffy white pillow and started sobbing uncontrollably. However his muffled sobs did not go unheard by the person standing outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter!XD

* * *

Chapter 4

Later that day, when Chopper deemed Luffy "physically" well enough to leave the sick bay, the young captain made a beeline to his room, the fact that he did not see Law on the way there made his heart ache all the more.

_Torao probably already left…._

Burying himself under his thick blanket, he found little comfort in usually comforting warmth of his room just thinking about Law made fresh tears flow from his eyes and he would start sobbing all over again.

Outside his room, Robin could not stand it any longer, her captain was in a mess and she knew it had something to do with their new found ally. Lifting her hand, she rapped on the door on Luffy's room, without waiting for an answer; she let herself into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Luffy?"

Hearing his name, the young captain shot up from the bed in shock. Robin narrowed her eyes at the sight before her. Luffy's eyes where all red and puffy from crying, his clothes were disheveled and his hair was sticking out in weird angles.

"Robin…."Luffy croaked, his voice was broken and raw from the sobbing earlier

"Luffy what happened? You look like you just lost Ace-san all over again. Did Torao-san do something to you?"

"Torao…? NO!" Robin eyes widened at the Luffy's fierce denial

"…."

"Luffy, what happened? Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

Shifting his position so that he was facing the archaeologist, Luffy took a deep breath and started to recount the incident that happened earlier that day. Robin could hardly believe her captain was violated by a marine, but she was even more surprised that Luffy harbored feelings for Trafalgar Law, that creepy, morbid doctor.

"So you love him?"

"Well…..urm…. I guess so….." Luffy murmured, playing with the sleeve of his jacket, his eyes downcast. "But I'm sure Torao hates me now….."

"What makes you so sure?" Robin inquired

"Why shouldn't he be? He saw what happened to me, I was so pathetic….. I couldn't even protect myself from a marine. Plus, I don't think he likes weirdos like me…" Luffy whispered, his tears were starting to fall once again. He pushed his face into a pillow, hiding his pathetic expression from his nakama.

"Luffy…." Robin sighed, all the pieces of her puzzle were falling in place, and she finally realized why the two captains were acting the way they were, "I'll come back later, okay?"

Opening the door, she exited Luffy's room and located chopper on the snow covered lawn enjoying the coldness.

"Ah Robin! How's Luffy?" Chopper asked, concerned laced in his voice.

"He is fine, he's just resting" Robin lied smoothly "In any case, have you seen Torao-san?"

"Torao? He's in the aquarium bar, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just want to have a quick word with him that's all" Robin replied, head in that direction instantly

"Oh! Robin, Nami and Sanji called using the den den mushi earlier, they said they wouldn't be able to return to Sunny today due to a snowstorm in the mountains" Chopper called

Robin said nothing, but gave a wave to the reindeer as an indication that she heard him.

* * *

Law heard the door to the aquarium bar open, even without averting his eyes from the tank in front of him, his haki told him that the ship's resident archaeologist had entered.

"What is it Nico Robin?" he asked flatly, suppressing the overwhelming urge to interrogate the woman about Luffy's current condition.

"Torao-san, do you hate Luffy?"

Law's steel gray eyes widened in shock, he whirled around to face the raven haired woman, but Robin kept her face straight , her dark blue eyes unwavering, refusing to reveal anything without forcing some answers from the dark surgeon.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Law stammered, "I have no reason to hate mugiwara-ya"

"Well apparently, Luffy thinks you hate him and is currently trying to drown himself in his tears."

Law froze, shock paralyzing his body.

_Mugiwara-ya thinks I hate him? No!He should hate me not the other way around…._

"No…That's not right…"Law whispered brokenly, "He should be hating me….I don't hate him…I don't think I every can…"

Robin sighed inwardly, she knew it, Trafalgar Law had feelings for her captain. Despite the fact that Law was from another crew, she knew that the only way for this depressing situation to be solved before Nami and the others return was to get Law to make things right.

"Torao-san, if you haven't realized, Luffy is being too depressed and if you don't fix this before Nami and the others return, they are bound to know something is wrong with Luffy and when that happens I don't think they will be too pleased when they found out that their beloved captain has been violated. Especially Zoro and Sanji."

Law gaped at the woman, his mind still trying to process what Robin just said

_Oh my god! How did she…..?_

"Luffy told me" Robin replied nonchalantly, as if reading his mind

Putting aside the fact that he might either be sliced or kicked to death by Luffy's first mate and the cook, the chance to make up with Luffy appealed to Law the most. Before Robin could say another word, Law was already out of the room and making his way across the lawn towards Luffy's room.

Without even knocking, Law barged into Luffy's room with a loud bang, causing the teen to let out a not son manly scream.

"Mugiwara-ya!"Law yelled, his steel gray eyes scanning the room, eventually he found a pair of wide dark eyes staring at him from under the blanket.

"To…Torao….."


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I can't believe i wrote this...Although its not complete yet...I kept editing as this is like first time writing this kind of scene so forgive me if its a little weird or something. the next chapter is probably gonna be even weirder...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Luffy's voice was rough and broken; Law shut the door, took large strides towards the teen's hiding place and pulled off the blanket. The moment the white sheet hiding him was roughly pulled of, Luffy immediately used his arms and covered his face in an attempt to hide his swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

However, Law was faster; he grabbed Luffy's hands, preventing any kind of movement Luffy wanted to make. The young captain whimpered and shut his eyes, not wanting to see Law's expression and refusing to fight back.

"Look at me mugiwara-ya…."Law murmured gently

Luffy froze, surprised at how soft and gentle Law's voice was, but he still refused to open his eyes.

Law sighed softly, without releasing the teen's hands; he chucked off his shoes off, climbing onto the soft mattress, he pulled the smaller body against his in a tight embrace. Caught off guard, Luffy gasped in shock as his head made contact with the soft material of Law's shirt. Clenching the black material in his hand he inhaled the scent that clung to the shirt, the scent of crushed pine and a slight medicine.

_Torao's scent…._

"Don't you hate me?" Luffy timidly, his voice slightly muffled by the shirt

"No." Law simply replied

Luffy's head shot up instantly, his black eyes were the size of dinner plates.

_To…Tor…Torao doesn't hate him? That's impossible._

Hesitant black met unwavering grey as the two captains looked at each other.

"But I'm…Vergo…..he…..-"

Luffy never got the chance to finish his sentence as his lips were covered by another, effectively preventing him from speaking any further.

"Mmnnh" When Luffy gasped, Law took the chance to slip his tongue into the others hot carven, eliciting a moan from the younger. Law's slick muscle started to map the inside of Luffy's mouth trying to coax the teen to kiss him back, while his hand went to the back of Luffy's head to pull him closer and deepened the kiss.

Slowly but surely, Luffy started to entwine his tongue with Law's in a dance that cause both their bodies to heat up in record time. All too soon Law broke the kiss for air, leaving both males panting to catch their breaths. Cupping Luffy's cheeks, Law looked at the young captain who was breathing heavily, his eyes were confused and his face was flushed a nice shade of pink.

"I can never hate you, mugiwara-ya, I avoided you earlier as I thought you hated me. What happened with that bastard was my fault, I didn't find you fast enough and-"

"No….It was my fault…..for being too weak…"

"Mugiwara-ya, you're not weak, Vergo just played dirty, and it's not your fault."

"But I-"

"Enough!" Law all but growled, "I don't want to hear another word about the past! It's now that matters"

At this Luffy started tearing again, but this time it was out of pure joy and relief.

_Torao didn't hate him and of course he didn't hate Torao, he couldn't, he could never._

"Don't cry, mugiwara-ya…." Law murmured, using his fingers to wipe of the droplets of tears that formed at the edge of Luffy's eyes

"I'm just-hic- happy that-hic-you don't hate me" Luffy sniffed

_Mugiwara-ya….._

Tilting Luffy's head slightly, Law leaned down to capture those damn kissable lips again, he was surprised however when his lips met with soft ones halfway. Luffy moaned softly when he felt Law's teeth nipping gently at his lips, silently asking for permission to enter.

Desire surged through his body and he opened his mouth, allowing the other appendage to explore his hot carven for a second time that night. Law's tongue swept his tongue across the roof of Luffy's mouth before entwining it with the others.

Luffy looped his arms around Law's neck and pressed his body closer to the other male, effectively managing to push an oblivious Law down onto the smooth sheets beneath him. When Law broke the kiss for air he found himself starring at a red-faced Luffy panting above.

_How the hell did I end up at the bottom of mugiwara-ya?_

Deciding that a change of position was necessary, he grabbed Luffy's arms and flipped him over in an instant, the teen let out a surprised squeak before it melded into a silent moan. Law gently used his knees to nudge open Luffy's legs before settling between them.

He leaned down and nipped at Luffy's lips before using his tongue to trace a wet path to the young captain's throat, the teen arch his back slightly, offering the pale column to Law. Law chuckled lightly before sucking on what was offered to him, his hands moving across Luffy's chest, slipping off the red vest that Luffy wore.

Luffy moaned softly when he felt his vest slide of his body and Law's hot lips moving towards his shoulder, licking gently at the pulse between the junction of his neck and shoulder. Suddenly, Law bit down on his neck, causing Luffy to cry out in shock, his hips instinctively bucking, unintentionally grinding against Law. The doctor hissed as he felt Luffy grind against him in an extremely arousing manner, he could tell the telltale hardness even though they were still very much clothed.

As Law, lapped at the reddish mark he inflicted on the smaller male, his hands slid down the exposed torso beneath him, his slim fingers tweaking the pink nipples, causing Luffy to moan louder and writhe in pleasure, his breath coming out in pants.

"_Nggh—Ahh" Luffy moans grew bolder and louder as Law's tongue travelled down to his chest and circled teasingly around Luffy hardened _nipple.

"Ahh—To-Torao...Don't- ha—tease—please." Luffy mewled, his voice was coming out short gasps and it was laced with lust and impatience.

Law was surprised when he heard Luffy's plea but he complied, drawing the hard nub into his mouth he sucked on it hard, drawing a near feral scream from the teen, his hands tweaking the other one momentarily before switching.

Lifting his head from his administrations, Law proceeded to devour the teens lips in another searing kiss, thrusting his tongue into the others mouth, entwining itself with the other slick muscle. His hands went to unbutton the hem of Luffy's pants; however his movements froze when he felt the body beneath him stiffen instantly.

Breaking the kiss, he met Luffy's uncertain gaze, drawing his hands back, Law cupped Luffy's cheek, reassuringly.

"Don't worry mugiwara-ya…. I won't force you to do anything you don't like…."

The said teen relaxed but his eyes never left the others.

"No!" Luffy's outburst caused the steel gray orbs before him to widen

"I just remembered…..you know…that…"Luffy mumbled, his face flushing a deep crimson, " But if it's Torao then it's fine."

"Mugiwara-ya, I think we should take it slowly, you're still not-hmphh" Law's sentence was abruptly cut off when soft lips enveloped his.

Drawing back, Luffy stared at Law with new found conviction

"I want Torao now."


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! **

**Sorry for the late update! But this chapter is the longest and the most difficult to write so if you find it weird please don't kill me or anything!**

**I'm thinking of whether I should continue this... If i do it, there will probably be a short time skip...**

**Any ways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I want Torao now"

That sentence shattered whatever second thoughts Law had in his mind.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you? Mugiwara-ya..." Law growled, crashing his lips to Luffy's.

Luffy moaned softly into Law's mouth, Law's growl was sounded so seductive; it made his erection lurch in his pants. As Law distracted the moaning teen beneath him with his hot kisses on his lips and chest, his hands moved downwards and rubbed Luffy's length through his pants, earning a loud gasp from the teen, apparently it wasn't enough.

"Ahhh-ngh…Torao….pants…..off…." Luffy moaned, his body was too hot and the stimulation he was getting from Law wasn't enough, he needed more.

Smirking at Luffy's impatience, Law brought his hands to the younger's half unbuttoned pants, and in a single action, pulled of Luffy's pants and boxers, leaving the captain completely bare to his hot gaze. Luffy's entire body was flushed a light pink, his cock was hard as rock and already leaking. The teen shivered when the cool air of the room hit is raging erection.

"Torao….stop starring…it's embarr- Ahhhh!" Luffy screamed as he felt a hot carven enclose his harden flesh, sucking him hard. Law was enjoying Luffy's reaction, feeling Luffy's taste coat his tongue, the young captain tasted even better than he imagined.

Law had to pin the teen's hips to the bed to prevent Luffy from bucking violently as he worked his tongue. Luffy mewled at the restriction but the mouth in his cock prevented him from saying anything comprehensible, instead he reached for Law's head, grabbing the spotted hat and throwing away, he sank his fingers into the silky locks of the doctor's hair. The teen started tugging on the dark strands, silently urging Law to move faster.

Law felt Luffy's impatient tugging and hummed in response, drawing his tongue along the entire length, teasing the silt.

"Nnnhhh…" Luffy could feel the tension in his belly increasing, until it was almost unbearable.

"Torao-wa-wait-Ahhhhh!" Law gave the teen a hard suck before he felt the teen's warm seed spurting into his mouth and the body beneath him to stiffen, without stopping, the tan male swallowed all the sticky substance before letting go with a faint 'pop'.

Luffy was panting hard, a sheet of sweat covered his petite frame, his dark eyes were wide as he stared at Law.

"You just swallowed….."

"You taste good, mugiwara-ya." Law smirked, licking his lips. Luffy felt heat rising to his face, his body flushing a deeper shade of red at the display and the words. Just then Luffy noticed something.

_Why am I the only one naked? It's not fair._

Reaching out and grabbing Law's black shirt and tugged at it, trying to remove it, however he was still weak from his earlier orgasm. Law smirked at Luffy's efforts to rid him of his shirt.

"Patience mugiwara-ya." Law purred, his tattooed hands going to the hem of his thick black shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion, revealing the caramel muscled skin underneath. Getting up, he pulled off his pants and chucked his all his clothing to some corner of the room before turning his gaze back to Luffy. The young captain was staring at him with huge luminous eyes, the dark orbs unconsciously roaming the display before him.

"Like what you see?" Luffy swallowed audibly

_I knew Torao was good looking, but… he looks even better with nothing on…_

Law smirked at Luffy's dreamy expression, he could have stared at the teen the whole day but now his body was incredibly aroused and in need of release. The doctor scanned the room, his eyes landing on a bottle of lotion standing on the table nearby, reaching out he snatched it and before rejoining Luffy on the bed.

Luffy eyed the bottle warily, as if sensing the teen's uneasiness, Law turned Luffy's chin and kissed him hard, sending his tongue deep into the others mouth and started licking a sensitive spot, causing Luffy to moan . He grinded his hips against Luffy's awakening erection.

Luffy's body which had cooled down slightly earlier heated up the moment Law's hot skin touched him, sending coils of pleasure down to his nether regions. He arched his back and mewled wantonly into Law's mouth, grinding his now hard member against Law's equally hard arousal. Law hissed at the delicious friction, growling he grabbed the lotion and slicked his fingers with the cool liquid.

Carefully he pushed a single digit into Luffy's tight entrance; teen flinched at the foreign feeling and lets out a pained whimper, tightened his grip on the white sheets beneath him.

"Relax, mugiwara-ya, it won't so much if you do." Law murmured softly into Luffy's ear, using his tongue he lightly traced the shell of Luffy's ear, distracting himself from the amazing heat clenching around his finger.

"Ahhh…..Ahhh….." Luffy forced himself to relax, knowing that Law will not hurt or force him to do anything he did not want.

Slowly Law felt Luffy's muscles relax slightly; he pulled his finger out slightly before pushing it back into the tight heat. After a few minutes he inserted another finger he scissored them, moving them deep inside, aiming to find the teen's prostrate. Law knew he hit the nerve when Luffy suddenly arched his back, moaning and panting uncontrollably.

Law bent down and sucked on a perk nipple to distract Luffy as he pushed a third in to the teen, thrusting his fingers he aimed at the sweet spot. Pleasure was over whelming Luffy; he opened his legs wider and arched his back even more, trying to get Law's fingers to go deeper. Unknown to him, the effect he had on Law was a keen to torture to the doctor, his cock was so hard it was painful.

Law chuckled lightly when he elicited a whimper of protest as he withdrew his fingers, using the lotion he lubed himself before aligning himself with Luffy's entrance. Glancing up he looked at the dark eyes that were clouded with lust; his eyes silently questioned the one beneath him. However that was not necessary, Luffy's expression and unwavering gaze gave him the answer he longed felt Law lifting his hips and slowing pushing into him, he winced a little at the pain but it soon faded as hot white pleasure started to take over.

"Shit…..You're so tight…mugiwara-ya" Law hissed, the incredible feeling of Luffy's inner muscle around him was better than he ever dreamed of, snapping his hips forward he buried himself to the hilt in Luffy tight heat, pausing to let the younger get accustomed to his size, giving the teen kitty licks at his chin.

"Nghh-"Luffy moaned as he felt Law sheath himself within him, he never felt so full before, it was so hot, heating him from the inside out. After a minute, Luffy flexed his inner muscles experimentally, his eyes widening when his actions caused Law to arch his back slightly and let out a low moan.

"Fuck…Mugiwara-ya-ahh-don't do that"

"M-Move…." Luffy panted

Without hesitation, Law pulled out of Luffy on to slam back into him, hitting his prostrate by sheer luck. Luffy screamed as pleasure wracked his body, lewd noises only encouraged Law to go faster, hitting Luffy's sweet spot with deadly accuracy. With each thrust, Luffy was trembling and panting harder against Law, Knowing they were both reaching their limits, Law slid his arm under Luffy's torso and started fucking him faster.

Luffy hooked his arms around Law's neck and pulled him down, moaning hotly into the others ear. Law gripped one of Luffy's legs and threw it over his tan shoulder, this allowed him to thrust deeper into Luffy.

"Nghh-AHHH, deep-Ahhhh-TORAOOOO!" The new position proved too much for Luffy to handle as within a matter of moments, he came screaming Law's name (Wrongly of course), his inner muscles clamped down on Law's cock and this triggered the doctor's own climax, spilling deep into Luffy, the teen's muscles milking him for all he was worth. Luffy moaned softly when he felt Law come, the older male's cum coating his insides.

Using his arms to support himself, Law was trying to recover from the best fuck he had ever had in his life, Luffy was also breathing hard, his hot breath ghosting over Law's shoulder. After a minute, Law pulled out of the raven haired male and shifted his body to the side before pulling Luffy against him, so that he fitted perfectly under Law's chin, reaching for the blanket, he covered them both with the soft material, protecting them from the cold that had started creeping back.

Luffy looked at Law with half lidded eyes, tiredness from the day's events were coming back to him, catching a rare smile that touched Law's lips.

"I love you…Luffy-ya." Law murmured, brushing Luffy's dark bangs away from his sweaty forehead. Luffy was stunned momentarily before replying.

"I love Torao too." Sighing, Luffy let the darkness claim him, knowing that he would be safe.

* * *

In another part of the Thousand Sunny…..

Robin was smiling to herself as she watched Chopper snooze next to her.

_At least when the others return tomorrow, they wouldn't suspect anything went wrong, despite the fact that Luffy went missing on enemy territory and anything was bound to happen._

She was glad of the raging blizzard outside, if not she would have to explain to Chopper what the screaming that came from Luffy's room meant.


End file.
